Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF6
Rozdział 6. Adriena obudziło ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Zerknął dyskretnie w tamtą stronę i ujrzał ciemną sylwetkę. Początkowo nie był w stanie zidentyfikować kto to, jednak zmieniło się to, kiedy postać zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu. Księżycowy blask, dostający się do środka przez okno, padał na ubraną w piżamę Séraphine. Włosy miała rozczochrane, a twarz zmęczoną, ale zmartwioną jednocześnie. Jej długa do polowy ud koszula nocna była pogięta i wyglądała, jakby dziewczyna turlała się w niej po podłodze. Rudowłosa na palcach zbliżyła się do ich łóżka. Adrien spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował bacznie każdy jej ruch. Najwidoczniej nie zauważyła, że nie śpi. Stanęła na palcach i szturchnęła lekko śpiącego na gorze Nathanaëla. Blondyn usłyszał kilka jego mruknięć, a potem zasypany głos. - Séraphine? Co Ty tu robisz? - Miałam koszmar. - szepnęła dziewczyna zachrypniętym głosem. - Koszmar? - zapytał cicho chłopak, jakby nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Mogę spać z Tobą? - spytała Séraphine. - Co? - chłopak najwyraźniej nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Ergh, tak, jasne że możesz. - Dzięki. - nastolatka zaczęła wspinać po drabince, aby po chwili zacząć układać się na górze, obok Nathanaëla. Towarzyszyło temu ciche slrzypienie, przez które Adrien zaczął martwić się o stabilbość i wytrzymałość posłania, ale po chwili takowe ucichlo. Blondyn usłyszał tylko, jak para czule życzy sobie dobranoc, a potem w pokoju ponownie zaległa głucha cisza. Blondyn gapił się tępo w górny materac. Wiedział, że teraz nie zaśnie, bo za jakieś pięć sekund w jego głowie będzie szaleć stado myśli. I tak też się stało. Pierwszą rzeczą, a raczej osobą, która mu się nasunęła była Roxy. Kiedy przyjechali z Quebec, została bardzo ciepło przywitana przez panią Ariane. Okazało się, że w czasie, kiedy ich nie było, kobieta przygotowała dla niej sypialnię. Jako że w pokoju dziewcząt nie było już miejsca na kolejne łóżko, zresztą tak samo w bazie chłopców, to Roxy miała mieszkać na strychu. O ile początkowo ta idea spotkała się z dużym zszokowaniem, to po pokazaniu poddasza, ich stosunek do tego pomysłu zmienił się o 180°. Nowy pokój dziewczyny był ogromny, zresztą trudno się było temu dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość domostwa. Wprawdzie połowę strychu stanowiła tak zwana graciarnia, ale była ona oddzielona ścianą. Cała reszta była o wiele ciekawsza. Jak się okazało poddasze było wcześniej pokojem dla gości. Znajdowało się tam dwuosobowe łóżko, będące półką jednocześnie. Panele były zamontowane na bokach i oparciu łoża. Poustawiane na nich książki, lampki oraz różne figurki prezentowały się bardzo dobrze, nadając meblowi przytulności. Po środku pomieszczenia leżał spory puszysty dywan, który był tak mięciutki, że miało ochotę się na nim położyć i zatopić wśród kremowego włosia. Obok wykładziny leżało kilka poduszek i mini komoda z kolekcją gier planszowych. Pod ścianą, obok drzwi do graciarni stał telewizor i odtwarzacz muzyki. W rogu pokoju, tam gdzie sufit był najniżej stała najdziwniejsza szafa jaką kiedykolwiek chłopak widział. Była ona dopasowana do zarówno do ścian, jak i do zniżającego się sufitu, dlatego trudno było opisać jej kształt. Wielkość zadowoliłaby nawet modelkę z trzema garderobami, ale Roxy nie miała problemu z zagospodarowaniem. Oprócz ubrań i walizki w szafie znalazł się jeszcze dwa koce, poduszki, laptop i lampka. Dziewczyna ułożyła jeden koc na ziemi, rozrzuciła pościel, postawiła oświetlenie na jednej z półek i tak oto miała swoją własną twierdzę. Jak widać miała naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię. Roxy była wyraźnie zadowolona, zarówno z pokoju, jak i z przyjazdu. Kiedy Adrien wyjaśnił jej, dlaczego musiała się tutaj znaleźć, była lekko zdziwiona i powiedziała, że w Paryżu wszystko było jak najbardziej w porządku, ale w sumie nudno, więc dobrze się złożyło. Przez to w jego głowie pojawiła się druga myśl - co się dzieje z Władcą Ciem? Od tej feralnej walki, podczas której Adrien został poważnie ranny, nie dawał żadnych oznak życia. Niby blondyn powinien się cieszyć, że może odpocząć, ale ta mała aktywność głównego wroga go martwiła. Czyżby planował jakiś większy atak w czasie ich nieobecności? To nie miałoby żadnego sensu, gdyż jego celem było zdobycie miraculów, a takowych nie było w zasięgu. Zaraz, może jednak były? Przypomniała mu się historia Séraphine. Jastrzębia Ćma znalazł ją, kiedy była jeszcze w Montrealu. W takim razie jest w stanie dostać się na drugi kontynent. Co jeśli jest w stanie tworzyć akumy także tutaj, w Kanadzie? Muszą być gotowi na taką ewentualność. Adrien zerknął na stojącą obok łóżka etażerkę, na której spoczywała księga o Miraculach. Chłopak podniósł się i sięgnął po nią ręką. Mimo późnej pory w pokoju było stosunkowo jasno przez, będący dzisiaj w pełni, księżyc. Otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. Karteczka z informacją o poszukiwaniu siostry wypadła z końca, więc do tamtego momentu chłopak musiał jeszcze dużo napisać. Przerzucił stronnicę, gdyż fragment o kolorach i właściwościach miraculów miał już przerobioną. Jego oczom ukazał się rysunek jakiegoś starca. Obok niego była mała ilustracja żółwia oraz jakiejś zielonej bransoletki. Pod tym wszystkim znajdował się dokładnie wykaligrafowany podpis "Mistrz Fu". Adrien skądś znał to imię, tylko niekoniecznie wiedział skąd. Postanowił więc czytać dalej. Wziął głęboki oddech i zagłębił się w lekturze. "Dzisiejszy wpis może być jednym z najważniejszych. Dlaczego? Znalazłem informację na temat niejakiego Mistrza Fu. Dużo jest o nim napisane w chińskich księgach, w których odszyfrowaniu musiał pomóc mi pan Hitomiyo, znajomy rodziców, nauczyciel chińskiego i japońskiego w jednej z tutejszych szkół językowych. Dobrze, że nie pytał po co mi to, bo chyba nie byłbym w stanie odpowiedzieć. Dobrze, do rzeczy. Dowiedziałem się, że miracula mogą być przekazane, jednak mogą zostać również opuszczone. Mówiąc "opuszczone" mam na myśli zostawione, bądź ukryte w jakimś miejscu, tak aby zamieszkujące je kwami same mogły wybrać sobie swojego właściciela. Mistrz Fu był kimś w rodzaju mentora niektórych miraculów. To on zazwyczaj pomagał kwami w wyborze ich nowego właściciela. Następnie obserwował poczynania wybranych, będąc przez cały ten czas w ukryciu, aby móc zacząć pomagać im w odpowiednim momencie. Kolejną ciekawostką jest fakt, że było jeszcze kilku takich "mistrzów". Niestety, wiem jedynie tyle, że byli różnych narodowości i pilnowali różnych osób. Nie znane mi są ich imiona. W księdze ptt. '"Żółwie pokolenie"' dowiedziałem się trochę więcej na temat Zielonego Miraculum, czyli prawdopodobnego miraculum Mistrza Fu. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, jest to element odpowiadający za harmonię. Jego właściciel może być odpowiednikiem węża, żaby oraz tytułowego żółwia (czytałem coś jeszcze o świerszczu, jednak napiszę o tym więcej, kiedy zdobędę jakieś informacje). Otóż dowiedziałem się, iż wieki temu miraculum żółwia było potężniejsze od pozostałych. Niby dobrze, bo było o wiele bardziej harmonijnie, ale jednak źle, bo przewyższało swoją mocą Czarne i Czerwone. Dlatego pozostali właściciele miraculów, a było ich łącznie 23 nie licząc żółwiego '(23!)', zaczęli myśleć, co można byłoby z tym zrobić. Po wielu godzinach radzenia zdecydowano się na tak zwany Rytuał Podziału. Polegał on na odebraniu części mocy z miraculum i wszczepienia go w inne, tworząc tym samym kolejne. Właściciel potężnego miraculum zgodził się na to, gdyż był to mądry człowiek i wiedział, iż tak będzie lepiej. Podczas comiesięcznej pełni księżyca wszyscy wybrani zebrali się, aby przeprowadzić rytuał. Miracula zostały ułożone w kręgu, wokół tego, na którym rytuał miał być przeprowadzony. Dokładnie o północy magiczne przedmioty uwolniły swoją moc, nacelowując ją na najpotężniejsze. Rytuał zakończył się po równej godzinie. W efekcie powstało drugie miraculum żółwia. Było ono dwudziestym piątym, najsłabszym elementem, tym samym nie będąc częścią żadnego artefaktu. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego było najsłabsze. Postaram Ci się to wytłumaczyć w jak najprostszy sposób. Załóżmy, że przeciętne miraculum posiada dziesięć kresek mocy. Żółwie posiadało piętnaście, dlatego postanowiono je wyrównać z innymi. Odjęto z niego te pięć kresek i włożono do tego nowo powstałego. Takim sposobem wszystkie mają po dziesięć kresek mocy, a to najsłabsze tylko pięć. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Zresztą, przejdźmy dalej. Rytuał kosztował wszystkie miracula, a raczej kwami w nich żyjące, dużo energii, dlatego przez jakiś czas wyłącznym elementem posiadającym choć trochę mocy, było to drugie miraculum żółwia. Uznano więc, że może być to symbol, bądź znak czegoś. Postanowiono, że najsłabsze miraculum będzie symbolem harmonii niezależnej, czyli mówiąc czyściej, będzie czymś w rodzaju niezależnego elementu, tym samym tworząc czwarty artefakt. Podjęto decyzję, że jego kwami samo zadecyduje, do kogo chce należeć, dlatego zostało ono opuszczone. Czego dowiedziałem się o tym ostatnim miraculum? Otóż: *''jego właściciela bardzo łatwo znaleźć'' *''jego właścicielem łatwo manipulować, kiedy nie jest z innymi miraculami'' *''jest czymś w rodzaju "dziecka" Zielonego Miraculum'' To w sumie tyle jeżeli chodzi o Miraculum Żółwia. Postaram się jeszcze czegoś poszukać na temat innych elementów. Mam nadzieję, że w bibliotece mają więcej chińskich ksiąg." Adrien zamknął książkę i zaczął powoli wszystko analizować. Wychodzi na to, że Séraphine jest właścicielką najsłabszego miraculum. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego to właśnie nią zainteresował się Władca Ciem. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jastrzębia Ćma wie, jak rudowłosa wygląda w prawdziwym życiu i że w każdej chwili może ją zlokalizować. A to... Nie dokończył myśli, bo usłyszał z góry ciche pojękiwania Séraphine. - Nie... Proszę, zostaw ich! - nawet, kiedy mówiła przez sen w jej głosie słychać było przerażenie. - Po co tu jesteś? Nie rób tego... Adrien przełknął ślinę i zaniemówił, kiedy usłyszał ostatnie słowo. - ...Marinette. (Tutaj chciałam zakończyć, ale uznałam, że rozdział będzie za krótki. Znajcie moją dobroć. XD przyp. autorki) ▲▼▲▼ Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez okno, oświetlając pokój. Spojrzał na stojący na biurku zegar. Było dziesięć po ósmej. Adrien nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się usnąć po tym co usłyszał. Marinette? Co to mogło oznaczać? To nie brzmiało jak zwykły sen. Séraphine musiała mieć koszmar. Zwlekł się powoli z łóżka i wsunął stopy w miękkie kapcie. Wstał i zajrzał na górę, gdzie razem spali Nathanaël i Séraphine. Głowa i lewa dłoń dziewczyny spoczywały na klatce piersiowej rudowłosego. On obejmował swoją ukochaną lewym ramieniem, przytulając ją do siebie. Wyglądali jak typowe szczęśliwe małżeństwo, co blondyna jakoś szczególnie nie dziwiło. Adrien wiedział, że Nathanaël jest jedyną osobą, przy której Séraphine czuła się bezpiecznie. Mimo swojej nieśmiałości, kiedy zaszła potrzeba, chłopak potrafił stanąć do walki i blondyn przekonał się o tym, kiedy rudowłosego zatruła akuma. Odszedł od posłania, wyjął ubrania z szafy, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic (omg, Adrien bez koszulki XD przyp. autorki), umył zęby, przeczesał włosy i odświeżony, tym samym wyglądający jeszcze lepiej, ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Po drodze zostawił piżamę na komodzie obok łazienki, czyli tam, gdzie kazała je kłaść pani McBreath. Kiedy to robił, ujrzał, że leży tam ubranie Marinette. Wszedł do kuchni i ujrzał swoją dziewczynę siedzącą przy blacie. Czytała jakąś gazetę, jedząc przy okazji kanapkę z dżemem truskawkowo-ananasowym. Gdy zobaczyła Adriena, szybko połknęła to co miała w ustach i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - Adrien, nie śpisz już? - zapytała i odłożyła resztę kanapki na talerz. - Powiedzmy, że miałem pewne trudności z ponownym zaśnięciem. A Ty księżniczko? - chłopak usiadł obok niej, całując ją w policzek na przywitanie. - Uznajmy, że ja też. A tak na marginesie, nie widziałeś Séraphine? - popatrzyła na niego pytająco. - Jest u mnie w pokoju, przyszła w środku nocy i śpi z Nathanaëlem. - W środku nocy? - Miała koszmar. Właśnie, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Dotyczy to bezpośrednio Ciebie. - Mnie? - dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Adrien opowiedział jej o tym co przez sen mówiła Séraphine. Streścił jej również treść przeczytanego fragmentu książki. Marinette słuchała go uważnie, momentami wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. - Czyli Séraphine jest właścicielką najsłabszego miraculum? - zapytała, gdy skończył. - Na to wygląda. - A ten Mistrz Fu? Myślisz, że rzeczywiście cały czas nam się przygląda? - W to również nie wątpię. Autor dziennika już kilkukrotnie miał rację. Myślę, że powinniśmy... Nie dokończył, bo usłyszał śmiechy dobiegające od strony schodów. Po Adrien ujrzał Nathanaëla z Séraphine na plecach (no wiecie, niósł ją na barana przyp. autorki). Oboje byli roześmiani, nawet kiedy weszli do kuchni, gdzie zastali Marinette i jej chłopaka z niepewnymi wyrazami twarzy. - Hej, co tam u was słoneczka? - wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna ma dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry dzień, co było dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jej nocne zachowanie. - Sérapnine... Eeem... - Marinette próbowała jakoś skleić zdanie. - Musimy z Tobą porozmawiać. - dokończył Adrien, a mina rudowłosej wskazywała na to, że jest lekko zaniepokojona. Jednak zanim blondyn zdążył coś powiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wpadła zdyszana Roxy. Minę miała przerażoną, lekko zszokowaną. - Pann zniknęła! - wydusiła z siebie.